Época navideña, época familiar
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Por desgracia la familia Wilson nunca ha sido una familia normal. ¿Es que siempre tendrán que estar distanciados? ¿O será posible que algún día vuelvan a estar juntos para las fiestas? Escrito por XxPhoenix FlightxX


_Nada aquí me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la trama, yo sólo he traducido este fic escrito originalmente por __XxPhoenix FlightxX_

* * *

><p>Un joven estaba frente a la ventana de una tienda una noche de Diciembre. Jump city, California nunca fue muy frío, ni siquiera en invierno, pero él llevaba una chaqueta, sombrero y bufanda. La ventana estaba muy brillante y se iluminaba con las decoraciones navideñas de la exhibición. En el centro había un árbol de 3 metros iluminado y muy brillante decorado con adornos hechos por un grupo de una escuela primaria local.<p>

Jericho no podía evitar sonreír. La navidad siempre lo hacía feliz y ese año sería mejor, la mejor que tendría desde que perdió la voz. Los titanes eran una familia, su familia y él no había tenido una real en mucho tiempo. Había pasado varias navidades sólo y hubo algunas en las que Mal se quedaba con él, pero ese año tendría algunos cambios drásticos.

Mientras observaba la forma en que su respiración se alejaba en el aire, pudo reconocer algo en el reflejo del vidrio: Un hombre estaba detrás de él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hicieran contacto visual y Jericho se congeló. En el bolsillo de su abrigo llevaba su comunicador y se aferró a él con un dedo listo en el botón de alerta, pero... ¿Realmente necesitaba llamar a sus amigos? No estaba pasando nada... Lentamente su agarre fue perdiendo fuerza y soltó el aparato. No quería pelear ese día, mucho menos con él.

Como si lo hubiera visto soltar su comunicador y relajarse, Slade caminó hasta quedar junto a su hijo, frente a la ventana de esa tienda. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Joseph Wilson se movió un poco incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Su padre quería algo o simplemente estaba caminando por ahí como él? No, eso no podía ser... ¿O sí?

- No te preocupes por llamar a tus amigos. No tengo planes para esta noche. -dijo Slade haciendo que el más joven de los dos se girara para mirarlo.

_- "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- Disfrutando las fiestas, igual que tú. Al menos tanto como pueda.

_- "¿Tanto como puedas?"_ -inquirió Joey.

- Wintergreen es mi mejor amigo, pero no siempre resulta ser la mejor compañía.

Hubo otro corto momento de silencio.

_- "También lo extraño."_

- ¿Extrañar qué?

_- "Ya sabes, las navidades que solíamos tener."_

- ¿Las recuerdas?

_- "Algo._ -Joseph se encogió de hombros- _yo era muy pequeño, así que sólo un par antes de que tú y mamá se separaran. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que todos éramos felices. Fue cuando compraron un piano. A Grant no le gustaba practicar y abandonó sus lecciones, pero a mí sí me gustaba y al siguiente año obtuve una guitarra. Wintergreen me la dio, creo. No recuerdo más que a nosotros estando juntos. Solíamos ser muy felices."_

- Sí... Era cuando tu madre aún me amaba -rió amargamente- ¿Sigues viéndola?

_- "No mucho, desde que me fui. Pero aún hablamos. A veces ella necesita saber si estoy bien."_

- Siempre ha sido así contigo -comentó el hombre- Salúdala de mi parte, ¿Si?

Joseph asintió. El siguiente silencio fue más cómodo, más pacífico.

_- "No volveremos a estar así, ¿verdad?_ -Joseph ya lo sabía, pero hasta ese momento se detuvo a pensarlo bien. Trató de imaginar cómo sería volver a ir a casa para estar con su madre. Su padre llegaría ya muy tarde en la noche como siempre por su "trabajo". Grant también debería estar ahí, pues no sería lo mismo sin él... Lo que hubiesen hecho durante el día no importaría. No habría ningún Jericho, ni Deathstroke, ni Ravager o Red X, solamente la familia Wilson. Wintergreen podría aparecerse de sorpresa llevando obsequios como siempre y Slade y Adeline dirían, como siempre, que él no tenía que comprarle nada a nadie, porque los chicos ya estaban muy mimados, pero Grant y Joey no se quejarían. Grant podría molestar a Joseph por alguna u otra cosa, pero ese día no habría ninguna pelea. Aún cuando las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, valdría mucho si al menos sólo por una noche...

- No. -la voz de Slade interrumpió sus ensoñaciones- Desafortunadamente no podemos. Es mi culpa... Lo siento.

Joseph quería decirle que no era su culpa, pero no podía. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de su padre. Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. Al principio no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder devolverle el abrazo, después de lo que acababan de decir, pero tampoco podía luchar con eso. Se fue relajando en los fuertes brazos de su padre aceptando su fuerte agarre. Luego, por ser navidad, estiró los brazos para así poder abrazarlo también. Las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes, pero aún podían estar bien. Joey retrocedió un poco para gesticular.

_- "Las cosas no volverán a ser como eran, pero aún somos familia, ¿Cierto? Eso no cambiará. Tal vez... Tal vez algún día muy lejos de hoy podamos estar todos juntos, al menos por una navidad. Sé que tú y mamá no se llevan bien, pero..."_

- Joseph. -el rubio levantó la mirada- Creo que sería agradable. A Wintergreen... En verdad le gustaría... Algún día.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Jericho vio un destello rosa en la ventana. Kole. Se giró para decirle a Slade que se fuera antes de que otro titán lo viera, pero ya se había ido. Una campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica salió de ahí y se dirigió a él dando saltitos.

- Perdona la tardanza. No pensé que la fila para el baño fuera tan larga. ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó muy animada. Él asintió y le ofreció el brazo para que se sujetara a él mientras se dirigían al punto de reunión, donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos. La chica miró a su novio.- ¿Qué estás pensando?

_- "Nada. Sólo... Creo que debería visitar a mi madre por navidad. Y tú deberías venir también."_

- ¿Tu mamá? -lo miró tímidamente- ¿Quieres que conozca a tu mamá?

_- "Si, te agradará y tú también le vas a agradar. Además, ya conoces a mi padre."_ -bromeó. Ella se rió.

- De acuerdo, visitemos a tu madre en navidad, si a ella no le molesta.

_- "La videollamaré esta noche."_

Y así Jericho y Kole pasaron ese fin de semana con Adeline Kane. La navidad de Slade tampoco estuvo tan mal, comparándola con las que había tenido los últimos 10 años más o menos. Sabía que algún día en el futuro volvería a pasar la navidad con su familia. Como sea, al día siguiente encontró una carta en el buzón. Era de él y escrita con letra pequeña, pulcra y bien hecha. Tenía una dedicatoria: _Para papá, feliz navidad._

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, lo sé. Ya pasó navidad, sí. Pero aún así quise traducirlo porque me ha parecido albo bastante tierno y que muestra el lado humano de sus protagonistas (y porque, literalmente, lo acabo de leer la noche anterior ;-;)<em>


End file.
